Within the snow castle
by Dusk12589
Summary: Sorry bad at summaries, just a one shot. NO FLAMERS! R&R OxM
1. Chapter 1

Miles fixed his sunglasses and looked back at Olivier and buccaneer. "Miles, you and Buccaneer are very quiet today. What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for commands." Miles stated.

"Nothing ever happens here, does it." She said as she stood up and looking out her window at the white land she called home, "Not even bears and other wild animals come up this far."

"There's a good reason for that." Buccaneer whispered into Miles ear.

"What was that?" She said as she turned to face the men.

"Nothing." They said as a sweat drop rolled down their faces.

"What ever. I'm stepping out for some coffee." She stated as she walked across her office and out the door. Miles and Buccaneer peeked over at each other then started to laugh at the site of each other so stiff.

"It's nice having her around." Miles said.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to have other girls around too." Buccaneer said, both men looked at each other again then started to laugh.

"Yeah, that would be nice." The dark skinned man agreed.

"What would be nice?" Olivier asked walking into the room holding her coffee mug.

"Oh, just a couple more girls running around this ice castle." Miles stated.

"Why would _you_ care if there were more girls running around this place." She asked looking at Miles.

"No offence Olivier but, it would be nice to see some more girls. You know, just so you could have some girl time and we could have some boy time." Buccaneer said as he elbowed Miles in a joking manner.

"This place is crawling with boys. What on earth do you do in your free time?" She asked as she sat down on her desk.

Both men looked at each other.

-Flash back to free time-

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone chanted as Buccaneer and another man were having a drinking contest. Buccaneer won like all the other times before. Miles never joined the drinking contest because he wasn't the kind to drink, but he'd enjoy a couple shots every now and then.

"Okay, who's next?" Buccaneer asked as he looked around the room. "Miles?"

Everyone turned to face Miles. "Miles, Miles, Miles." A low chant started up.

Miles shook his head as he fixed his sunglasses again.

"Come on Miles, I bet you could out drink Buccaneer." Someone said.

"Yeah Miles."

"NO, I can't."

"It's alright, Buccaneer is already drunk really bad, I don't think he'll drink as much as you." A drunk Smith said as he patted Miles on the back.

"NO, Olivier's sending me out to get the supplies from the trains. I think she'll kill us all if I go out and take more then two hours for the first run." Miles said standing up.

"Fine then I'll take Buccaneer on." Falmen said standing up.

Miles smiled as he shook his head before he finished his last shot of whisky and walking out of the room.

-End flash back of free time-

* * *

"Read." They both lied.

"What?"

"The news paper." Buccaneer stated.

"I've known you to long, and I know that you boys don't read the news paper." Olivier stated as she crossed her knees and took a sip from her coffee.

"You win, we don't read. We play poker." Miles said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"..." Olivier studied the two then shook her head. "It's getting late. Buccaneer I want you and another person to keep an eye on things as I go to bed." Olivier said as she walked past Miles and placed something in his coat pocket.

"Good night." Buccaneer said as he and Miles saluted to her.

"Good night." She said. The two males watched as she walked out of the room and took a left to the dorms.

"Don't get to cold." Miles said as he walked out and took a right to the armory.

"This always happens. Every time there's a storm I have to watch the grounds." Buccaneer said as he rubbed the back of his head and fallowed Miles down to the armory.

-----

Miles walked past a couple people before he stopped to pull the new item out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper that read. 'Room 910, code 73990.' Room 910 was the last room on the top floor. Miles tucked the paper back into his pocket before he walked towards an elevator and pushed the button that had 'T5' written on it. He watched as two other soldiers walked past before the doors closed.

-----

Floor 5. Miles stepped out of the elevator and looked down the halls before walking off to his left. The numbers on the door grew bigger and bigger as Miles continued to walk, not very many people went up on the 5th floor because some work through the night or they fell asleep in their offices. They even started to store extra stuff on this floor because that was the lest visited floor in the whole building. Miles stopped out side room 910 and punched the numbers into the lock and opened the door. "Olivier?"

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No." Miles said as he took off his coat and placed it on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Are you ready?" She asked from another room.

"Are you?" He asked as he removed his belt.

"I'm ready for you to help me." She said walking into the room, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. Miles and Olivier have been seeing each other for the last 2 1/2 months, and no one knows about it.

Miles and Olivier locked lips and began to remove the clothes off of each other, Miles was able to undo her jacket by the time Olivier had his pants around his ankles. The two jumped onto the bed and quickly removed the rest of their clothes. Olivier undid Miles hair and began to run her finggers through his hair.

"Oh....Miles." She moaned as Miles press his body against hers, he was to busy kissing her caller bone to say anything. "Miles," SHe moaned again.

Miles moved his lips up to hers and used his hands to pin hers against the bed.

Olivier arched her back so she could get her body closer to his. The two undid their lips so they could breath, but before Miles caught his breath he began to kiss her neck.

"Miles." Olivier opened her eyes and watched as Miles's head went down her body. She slowly removed one of her hands from his grip and pulled his sunglasses off. Miles peeked up at her and studied her face with his blood red eyes.

"Olivier." He was already breathing harder then her.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said as her free hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down so she could indulge herself in his kiss. He alowed more of his body to press against her's.

-----

In the morning Miles was the first one awake. Olivier was on him still sound asleep. It was still dark out side and the storm continued to rage on. Miles ran his fingure tips down her spin and felt her body push into his.

"Miles." She whispered in her slep. Her long golden hair was spread out over the two lovers and the befd.

"I'm Here." He whispered before he kissed her forehead and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Tell the others I'm sick. I don't want to ruin what I'm feeling right now." She said as she opened her eyes and studied his face, she soflty kissed his lips and worked her way down his neck.

"You know, we have enought time for one more round." Miles said as he flipped her over and rested on her.

"Miles, some one has to run the bace." She said.

"Buccaneer can." Miles said kissing her neck.

"He can't do it alone." She said before she moaned his name.

"It's only five in lthe morning." He said before he kissed her caller bone and cxountinude to work his way down.

"Miles.....tonight. Save it for tongiht." She said as she gently pushed his face away from her body.

"Same place?"

"Is there going to be a storm?"

"IT's going to be a white out all week." He stated as he crawled out of bed.

"I'll be right here." She said as she pulled the blankets over herself. He lend over and kissed her lips one last time before gathering his clothes and getting rady for work.

"Miles?" Miles turned to face her as he opened the door. "Don't forget to bring me food." She said with a smile on her face.

He smiled then salutied to her, "I wont forget." HE dropped his hand and walked out of the room and down the hall th the elevator. He pushed the button with 'MF" on it and sighed as the doors closed, he fixed his uniform again and waited for the doors to open.

---

"Where are they?" Buccaneer asked as he looked at the old clock on the wall, "Olivier and MIles are usally herre by 5:20." He said as he turned away from the clock. He looked at his automail arm and wiped off a piece of ice.

"Buccaneer, sorry to keep you waiting."

Buccaneer turnedt o face the door and spotted Miles. "Miles, where were you and where is Olivier?"

"Olivier's sick, she stromed down to my room and told me not to have anyone bug her and she want's some soup for lunch." Miles lied.

"Oh." Buccaneer looked at him, "What do you say to a drinking contest?"

"I'll watch." Miles said as he lead the way to the weight room on the bottom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
